


Tint

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Extant Canon AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Heine's new mobile suit.





	Tint

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'faith'

Heine smiled, wide. This was an honor he hadn't expected, even as a member of FAITH. Yes, he'd been a test pilot and done... well, he'd done quite a few things that he wasn't necessarily proud of and weren't recorded anywhere. That didn't mean he was owed anything, though. He did it for his homeland, gladly. 

"It's amazing," he said as he looked up at the new mobile suit he'd just been assigned. Even powered down, with cables still attached, it seemed to have the barest hints of color to it and that was enough. 

It was absolutely, perfectly Destiny.


End file.
